


Segel

by Rheyna_Rosevelt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Forced Marriage, Guilt, M/M, Suicide, Takafem!Mido, Verbal Abuse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheyna_Rosevelt/pseuds/Rheyna_Rosevelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciuman Seijuro tadi, dingin. </p><p>Tetapi Tetsuya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tidak punya kuasa. Pernikahan ini sendiri bukanlah keinginannya, dan sebagai putra tunggal, ia tidak bisa memilih. Ia hanya bisa berjalan di atas kerikil tajam bernama takdir, dengan tangan terkepal menahan rasa sakitnya. </p><p>For RNA AkaKuro Challenge. Featuring Takao/fem!Midorima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segel

Semuanya berawal dari keputusan sepihak antara kedua orang tua mereka, yang menjadi jembatan utama menuju kondisi mereka kini.

Keluarga Kuroko adalah keluarga yang telah lama berkecimpung dalam dunia bisnis. Mereka adalah pemilik dari kerajaan bisnis transportasi air —mulai dari pelabuhan raksasa, dermaga menengah ke atas, bahkan hingga pos-pos penyeberangan antar pulau di Jepang, keluarga ini yang menguasainya. Dengan jumlah kekayaan lima kali lipat dari yang biasa disebutkan orang-orang di media _infotainment_ , keluarga Kuroko telah tercatat dalam peringkat lima besar keluarga paling berpengaruh di Jepang.

Begitu pula dengan keluarga Akashi. Bahkan keluarga dengan ciri khasnya yang berupa rambut berpigmen unik —yang sewarna rubi— ini telah mampu menyaingi perusahaan-perusahaan nasional dalam bidangnya: transportasi darat dan udara. Nyaris tujuh puluh persen lalu lintas transportasi di Jepang mereka kuasai, mereka memonopoli selama nyaris belasan generasi turun temurun dengan perkembangan yang sangat pesat dan juga, tentu saja, pundi-pundi emas yang tetap setia mengalir deras menuju brankas keluarga.

Bisa dibilang, kekuasaan dan pengaruh keluarga Kuroko-Akashi itu sebelas-dua belas. Banyak pihak yang menyatakan opini mereka bahwa bila kedua keluarga dengan bidang bisnis yang searah ini dilebur menjadi satu keluarga pada salah satu generasinya, maka bukan tak mungkin lagi transportasi Jepang akan berada sepenuhnya di bawah naungan sayap merah-hitam, warna simbolis masing-masing keluarga ini.

Atau, dengan kata lain, adalah pernikahan antara kedua pewaris keluarga.

Dan tanpa khalayak duga, kepala keluarga Akashi-Kuroko masing-masing, dalam sebuah pertemuan privat di sebuah hotel berbintang lima, telah menyatakan persetujuan untuk mengikat kedua pewaris tunggal mereka dalam sebuah janji suci pertunangan.

Bahkan kenyataan bahwa kedua pewaris mereka sama-sama berjenis kelamin pria, tak sedikitpun menggoyahkan kemantapan dalam pengambilan keputusan sepihak yang diakhiri dengan pesta sampanye tersebut.

**.:xxx:.**

Karena Akashi Seijuro adalah pangeran mahkota dari keluarga Akashi yang telah lama siap untuk mengambil alih kursi kepemimpinan ayahnya di dunia bisnis, sementara Kuroko Tetsuya bukanlah siapa-siapa. Ia hanya putra tunggal keluarga Kuroko yang memiliki ketertarikan pada pendidikan kanak-kanak, dan keduanya dinikahkan atas dasar janji kerjasama bisnis, kenaikan royalti perusahaan yang signifikan, dan jaminan _image_ di media juga masyarakat.

Tak pernah, sedikitpun, mereka menyangka dengan satu sama lainlah mereka akan membangun rumah tangga.

Walau begitu, Kuroko Tetsuya mau belajar untuk mencintai calon suaminya. Ia mau membuka hati dan mempelajari sosok seperti apakah calon suaminya ini. Tidak ada perasaan sengit dalam dirinya —karena ia tahu Seijuro juga sama sepertinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak berdaya, tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak kehendak ayah mereka. Alih-alih saling sengit, mengapa mereka tidak membuka diri? batin bening Tetsuya angkat bicara.

Namun Seijuro berbeda. Tekanan sejak kecil dari sang ayah yang menuntutnya agar menjadi sosok pewaris sempurna telah merubah hatinya menjadi sekeras baja. Ia tumbuh dengan personaliti yang tegas, disiplin, tangguh —personaliti dambaan setiap pewaris, tentu. Namun di saat bersamaan, kekerasan hatinya telah menyegel pintu kecil bernama kasih sayang, hal abstrak yang telah lama tidak ia terima semenjak kepergian ibunya.

**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Fanfiction:

**Segel** by **Rheyna Rosevelt**

I own nothing but this fanfiction (and OCs)

Thus, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

**Warning** :

Genderbend!Midorima | Angst

For **RNA AkaKuro Challenge**

**.**

Beta-ed by **Lilyka**

**.:xxx:.**

Pesta pernikahan mereka tentu saja dirayakan besar-besaran. Ratusan tamu, resepsi di hotel bintang lima, katering yang tak henti mengalir, semerbak wangi bunga beraneka ragam berikut dekorasi lainnya yang serba mewah menjadi pemandangan utama di altar pernikahan tersebut.

Seijuro mungkin tak mau mengakuinya, tetapi sebenarnya kepalanya benar-benar terasa sakit.

Tamu telah dipersilahkan duduk, sementara sang pemilik sepasang mata dwiwarna itu menatap lurus ke depan, gurat wajahnya tanpa emosi. Bahkan ketika pintu altar terbuka dan tampaklah sosok calon pendampingnya melangkah melewati karpet merah dalam balutan _suit_ putih mendekat, ia tak mengerjap sedikitpun.

Tidak menghiraukan tatapan kagum dan gumaman riuh para hadirin yang tertuju pada Tetsuya, peristiwa dua minggu yang lalu berdengung kembali dalam benaknya.

_"Seijuro, siapa dia?"_

_"Ah, Ayah. Perkenalkan, ini Midorima Shiina."_

_"S-senang bertemu dengan Anda, Akashi-san."_

_"Hm. Temanmu, Seijuro?"_

_"Sebenarnya, Ayah, dia adalah kekasihku."_

"Putra Kuroko-san benar-benar manis."

"Putra Akashi-sama juga, sangat gagah. Sangat tampan."

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal kedua putriku sudah jatuh hati pada mereka."

"Ssh, dengan pernikahan ini, korporasi Akashi dan Kuroko akan berfusi, katanya."

"Aah, sudah kuduga."

Bisik-bisik para istri petinggi di korporasi ayahnya itu tentu saja tak meleset dari pendengarannya. Namun Seijuro memilih diam.

_BRAK!_

_"Apa maksud Ayah?!"_

Pria itu masih bisa membayangkan dengan jelas latar memorinya: _ia menggebrak meja dengan segenap tenaganya, dan wajah tak gentar pria tua di depannya._

_"Bagian mana dari ucapanku yang belum kau mengerti, Seijuro?"_

_Formal, relaks, seperti biasa. Dan Seijuro benar-benar membenci nada bicara ayahnya._

_"Semua ucapan Ayah! Ini tidak masuk akal! Ayah menyuruhku bersiap karena dua minggu lagi aku akan menikah dengan seorang pria? Apa beban pekerjaan sudah membuat ayah tidak waras?"_

_"Jaga mulutmu, Seijuro!"_

_Itulah salah satu dari beberapa momen langka di mana sang ayah membentaknya._

_Toh tidak ada bedanya, si Akashi senior sendiri sangat jarang bercakap-cakap dengan putranya._

Tetsuya dan walinya telah mencapai altar bertingkat berhias pualam putih itu. Manik merah-emasnya melirik sejenak ke arah pria yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dengannya.

Manis.

Namun di saat yang sama: Menyebalkan. Menjijikkan. Ia sangat benci pada pria lunak semacam Tetsuya.

_"Tetapi, Ayah, bukankah kemarin aku baru saja mengenalkan kekasihku pada Ayah?"_

_"Ah, ah. Selalu tak sabaran. Itu adalah inti kedua pembicaraan kita hari ini. Dengarkan baik-baik: aku ingin kau berhenti berhubungan dengan gadis itu lagi."_

_Seijuro memaksa dirinya untuk tidak menyapu bersih benda-benda yang tergeletak di atas meja ayahnya dengan kepalan tangan murka._

_"Jadi Ayah lebih memilih agar aku menikah dengan seorang pria daripada dengan wanita yang kucintai?! Ayah tampaknya sudah mulai gila!"_

_"Seijuro!"_

Pria bersurai biru muda itu mendongak kecil dengan senyum manis terpatri, namun tatapannya menunduk ke bawah, dan semu merah di pipinya jelas bukan hasil kosmetik.

_"Shiina."_

_"Seijuro. Lama sekali! B-bukan berarti aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, ya. Aku baru saja sampai, kok!"_

_"Tentu, tentu."_

_Ia terkekeh dan Shiina memalingkan muka, tampak gusar walau pipinya terasa panas._

_"Lalu, apa itu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"_

_"Itu ... mengenai hubungan kita."_

_"Mengapa?"_

_Seijuro menarik napas sejenak._

_"Ayahku telah mengatur pernikahanku dengan putra rekan bisnisnya."_

_Shiina terdiam selama beberapa saat, manik hijaunya meredup dalam kegetiran. Bibirnya bergetar, dan suaranya tiba-tiba lenyap entah kemana. Seijuro menatap gadis itu selama beberapa saat. Ekspresinya stoik, walau sebenarnya ia tengah berusaha menahan luapan emosi dari hatinya yang tercabik-cabik._

_Semenit berlalu tanpa ada yang bergerak. Shiina akhirnya menemukan vokalnya, dan hal pertama yang ia keluarkan adalah tawa kecil. Namun tawa itu hampa. Seijuro tahu, karena Shiina jarang sekali tertawa. Melalui tawa, Shiina tanpa sadar mengungkapkan perasaannya tanpa dihalang tameng rasa malu. Sekalinya ia tertawa, pemuda itu bisa mengenali seluruh isi hati Shiina._

_"Tentu saja, apa yang kunantikan dari Akashi senior yang mulia? Menerima putri dari pasangan pengacara yang karirnya terus merosot untuk menikah dengan semata wayangnya? Sepertinya aku mulai gila."_

_"Shiina,"_

_"Tidak, tidak, jangan mengasihaniku. Orang tua akan selalu mendambakan yang terbaik untuk anak mereka, dan sepertinya ayahmu sadar kalau aku bukanlah yang terbaik. Bahkan setelah tiga tahun kita membangun perasaan ini demi saling mengenal lebih dekat untuk masa depan ..."_

_"Shiina, dengarkan,"_

_"Ah, apa pula yang aku bicarakan? Bukan berarti aku sangat mengharapkan, nodayo!"_

_"Selalu malu-malu, Shiina-ku."_

_"Diam kau!"_

Sang penghulu mendiktekan janji suci yang akan mengikat keduanya, dan baik Seijuro maupun Tetsuya mengulangnya dengan lancar tanpa kendala.

_"Tetapi, Shiina, ini bukan akhirnya."_

_"Bukan ...?"_

_"Bukan. Aku masih belum menyerah. Dan aku punya rencana. Aku memang tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini, tetapi aku bisa menceraikannya. Aku punya kuasa untuk itu. Karenanya, tunggu aku. Dan ingatlah bahwa aku mencintaimu."_

Seluruh prosedur prosesi pernikahan telah usai. Mereka dipersilahkan untuk berciuman sebagai simbol kasih sayang. Tetsuya bersemu senang, dan ia memejamkan mata.

Seijuro juga mengulurkan kepala, dan sekilas sebelum ia menyentuhkan bibirnya pada sepasang daging ranum milik Tetsuya, ia melihatnya.

Sekilas rambut hijau melesat keluar ruangan.

Detak jantungnya serasa terhenti. Tubuhnya seketika terasa dingin, bagai seseorang telah mengguyurnya dengan sekaleng air es. Gerakan Seijuro terhenti, dan matanya melebar kaget.

_Shiina …_

**.:xxx:.**

Satu unit limosin mewah telah menunggu di depan gapura hotel yang kini berhias lili putih. Sang sopir membukakan pintunya, sementara Tetsuya dalam gendongan sang suami.

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu menatap pendampingnya lama sekali. Mata birunya bersinar cerah. Seijuro, suaminya, sangatlah tampan. Sangat menawan. Sangat gagah. Dan ia ... benar-benar menyukainya.

Dalam hati, Tetsuya mendaraskan doa kecil agar rumah tangga mereka dapat bertahan selamanya.

"Aku senang sekali telah diberi kesempatan untuk membina rumah tangga bersamamu, Seijuro-kun," ujar Tetsuya ceria sementara Seijuro membuka pintu rumah mereka. Tiga puluh menit perjalanan telah membawa mereka ke depan bungalow yang disewa khusus untuk bulan madu mereka. Pria bersurai biru muda itu tak henti bicara selama perjalanan mereka menuju kamar. "Walau hubungan kita hanya berdasar atas kesepakatan antar orang tua kita, tetapi kuharap—"

BLAM

Tetsuya terhenyak di depan ambang kamar megah yang seharusnya menjadi tempatnya bernaung bersama Seijuro selama sesi bulan madu mereka. Pintu kamar itu baru saja dibanting menutup di depan mukanya, bahkan nyaris menampar hidungnya.

"A-ah ..." Tetsuya berkedip kaget. "E-eh ... Ah ... A-anu, Seijuro-kun ...?"

Tidak ada jawaban ketika ia menyebut nama suaminya. Menelan ludah dengan gugup, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya.

"S-Seijuro-kun? Seijuro-kun?"

Masih hening, maka ia mengetuknya agak lebih keras.

"Seijuro? Seijuro, tolong buka pintunya. Aku juga mau masu—"

BRAK

Wajah putih Tetsuya makin memucat ketika kini ia berhadapan dengan sosok Seijuro, yang baru membuka pintu dengan kasar dan menatap Tetsuya dengan kernyitan dalam.

Darah Tetsuya berdesir. Takut. Apa itu? Apakah itu kilat hitam kebencian yang barusan muncul di mata suaminya?

"Umm, permisi, Seijuro-kun. Kalau kau sudah selesai ganti pakaian aku juga mau masuk—"

Tetapi Akashi menahan kedua pundak Tetsuya yang sudah mulai mencoba menyelip masuk ke dalam kamar. Pemuda pendek itu mengeluarkan suara kaget, dan tidak lama kemudian berganti dengan pekikan ketika Akashi mendorongnya jatuh ke lantai.

Tetsuya merintih begitu ia mendarat di atas lantai keramik yang keras. Takut-takut, ia mendongak.

"Seijuro, a-apa maksudmu ...?"

"Kau tidak akan tidur di sini."

Tetsuya berkedip.

"A-apa? M-maaf, sepertinya aku salah deng —"

"Kau takkan tidur di sini."

"Tapi!" Berbekal tekad menjadikan bulan madu pertamanya menjadi seromantis mungkin, juga kebingungan atas ucapan Seijuro, Tetsuya seketika bangkit berdiri. "Ini bulan madu kita, Sei! Harusnya kita—"

"DIAMLAH DAN TIDUR DI SOFA!"

Pintu itu terbanting sekali lagi, diikuti tetes air mata pertama Tetsuya yang bahkan terlalu terhenyak untuk dapat menyadarinya.

**.:xxx:.**

Ciuman Seijuro tadi, dingin.

Tetapi Tetsuya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tidak punya kuasa. Pernikahan ini sendiri bukanlah keinginannya, dan sebagai putra tunggal, ia tidak bisa memilih.

Ia hanya bisa berjalan di atas kerikil tajam bernama takdir, dengan tangan terkepal menahan rasa sakitnya.

**.:xxx:.**

Sehari, dua hari, tiga hari, seminggu, dua minggu, sebulan ...

Tidak terasa, telah tiga puluh hari mereka tinggal bersama.

Seijuro tetap dingin seperti biasa. Kini ia diangkat sebagai CEO korporasi keluarga Akashi dan Kuroko, dan dengan dileburnya kedua perusahaan terbesar Jepang itu, lalu lintas Jepang delapan puluh persen mereka kuasai. Ia tetap dipandang tinggi sebagai sang putra mahkota yang berwibawa, tegas, dan memiliki bakat alami sebagai pemimpin. Tidak terdengar lagi bisik-bisik mengenainya dan pernikahannya yang tiba-tiba, sekalipun yang ia nikahi adalah seorang pria.

Blam.

Tap. Tap.

"Seijuro-kun," Tetsuya tersenyum manis seraya menegakkan diri, alat pel dalam genggaman. Mata biru lembutnya menatap sayang pada sosok Seijuro yang baru pulang kerja. "Selamat datang. Bagaimana harimu?"

Pria bersurai merah itu tidak menjawab, seperti biasa. Ia hanya melonggarkan dasinya, melempar tas jinjing ke sofa, lantas masuk dalam kamar utama.

Tetsuya hanya mengatupkan bibir, ia mencoba menyergah tusukan perih pada dadanya itu dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Hariku juga baik-baik saja, Seijuro-kun ..."

Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan rumah tangganya, juga membersihkan jejak tanah bekas langkah Seijuro yang tak merasa perlu repot-repot melepas sepatu sebelum masuk rumah.

Dan Tetsuya?

Pemuda itu tetap bertahan.

Ia tetap bertahan walau sapaan sayangnya tidak pernah dibalas. Ia tetap bertahan walau masakan lezat yang setiap hari ia hidangkan tidak pernah sedikitpun dicicipi. Ia tetap bertahan walau kerja kerasnya seorang diri merawat _mansion_ Akashi yang begitu luas tidak dihargai. Ia tetap bertahan walau sampai detik ini, Seijuro masih juga belum mengizinkannya tidur seranjang. Jangankan seranjang, Tetsuya saja tidak diperbolehkan meminjam salah satu dari puluhan kamar tamu di rumahnya sendiri.

Ia tetap bertahan walau Seijuro tak pernah memperkenalkannya sebagai pendamping hidup manakala para tamu datang silih berganti.

Ia tetap bertahan walau setiap hari selalu ia makan sendiri sup tofu yang sejatinya ia persiapkan untuk sang suami.

Ia tetap bertahan walau tiap malam ia menggigil kedinginan di atas sofa ruang keluarga.

Tetsuya tetap bertahan.

Karena ia yakin, ia bisa melunakkan kekakuan hati Seijuro. Ia yakin ia bisa membuat Seijuro mencintainya.

Ia yakin ia bisa merubah pemikiran keras Seijuro. Ia yakin ia mampu mengubah cara pandang hidup suaminya.

Ia yakin ia mampu melepas segel yang mengunci hati suaminya.

"Permisi. Anda Akashi Seijuro?"

"Benar. Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Saya mengantarkan surat titipan dari ayah Anda."

"Dari Ayah?"

Ia menerima surat _hardcover_ berwarna kecokelatan itu. Lukisan bunga yang indah di tiap sisinya membuatnya curiga. Begitu pula dengan ornamen mewah khas undangan pernikahan …

Tunggu.

Undangan resepsi pernikahan?

Seijuro membuka surat itu, dan mata dwiwarnanya melebar. Ia merasa jantungnya berhenti saat itu juga.

"Takao … dan … Midorima?"

**.:xxx:.**

"Tuan Muda Akashi." Sang sekretaris pribadi presiden direktur korporasi Akashi & Kuroko bangkit dari kursi elegannya, lalu membungkuk sopan menyambut sang CEO. "Ada yang dapat kami bantu?"

Seijuro hanya mengangguk kecil. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan ayahku."

Wanita itu duduk kembali, membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, dan mengetikkan sesuatu di _keyboard_ komputer. "Tuan Presiden Direktur bisa menemui Anda sekitar pukul tiga nanti."

Seijuro mengernyit. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang."

"Tapi Tuan Presiden Direktur sedang ada _meeting_ penting —"

"Pertemuan sepenting apakah itu hingga mengalahkan kepentingan putranya sendiri?!"

"Sa— Anda benar," si sekretaris menunduk. "Tapi pertemuan ini benar-benar penting, Tuan Muda. Dan Anda tak bisa memaksa saya untuk mempertemukan—"

BRAK!

Suara gebrakan Seijuro pada mejanya mengagetkan si wanita.

"Persetan dengan pertemuan penting itu!" Seijuro menggeram, "Kalau kau tak mau menghubungi ayahku untukku, maka biarkan aku menemuinya sendiri!"

"Ta-tapi, Akashi-sama! Ayah Anda takkan suka—"

"Keributan apa yang kau buat ini, Seijuro?"

Suara dingin itu membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana, berdiri pria tua dengan _suit_ hitam kebanggaannya, menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Ayah."

Rahangnya terkatup rapat dalam kegeraman.

"Ah," bibir sang ayah membentuk seringai. "Kulihat kau sudah menerima surat _spesial_ dariku, hm?"

"Ayah sengaja, bukan?" Tangannya terkepal erat. "Ayah sengaja melakukan semua ini untuk menghancurkanku, bukan?"

Akashi senior mengangkat sebelah alis. "Jangan salah, Nak," pria itu justru terkekeh. "Yang kulakukan ini murni demi kau. Aku memang yang menganjurkan pada pasangan Midorima untuk menikahkan anak gadisnya dengan Kazunari, putra sulung pemilik perusahaan asuransi. Aku ingin kau melupakan gadis itu, karena sekarang ia telah menikah dengan Takao Kazunari, rekan studinya. Dengan begini, kau tidak punya harapan untuk bersama dengan Midorima Shiina lagi, bukan?"

Pengakuan sang ayah bagaikan panah api, melesat menembus jantungnya. Membakarnya dari dalam dengan bara amarah.

Maka, setelah keheningan beberapa saat, setelah Seijuro mengepalkan tangannya terlalu erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, pemuda itu akhirnya membuka bibirnya dengan gemetar.

"Apakah Ayah tahu, bahwa tujuan hidupku adalah untuk tinggal bersama dengan wanita yang kucintai?"

Sang ayah terdiam, hanya mengernyit.

"Sei,"

"Sekarang, terima kasih karena Ayah, aku tak lagi bisa mencintai Shiina sebagaimana seorang suami mencintai istrinya! Karena Ayah, ia telah menikah dengan pria lain yang belum tentu ia cintai seperti ia mencintaiku! Tanpa Ayah sadari, Ayah telah menghancurkan hidupku dengan keegoisanmu! Ibu pasti benar-benar kecewa padamu di atas sana!"

PLAK!

"Jaga ucapanmu, Anak Muda!"

"Dan jaga egomu, Orang Tua!" Seijuro membalas, mukanya makin merah menahan amarah. "Aku bukan boneka yang dapat kau gunakan untuk meraih kesuksesanmu sendiri! Dan daripada aku menjadi hal itu, lebih baik aku MATI!"

Dengan itu, Seijuro meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan sang ayah menganga di tengah ruang sekretarisnya.

**.:xxx:.**

Telepon di __mansion__ mewah itu berdering. Tetsuya yang tengah merebus tofu favorit Seijuro menelengkan kepala, mematikan kompor, dan berlari kecil dengan semangat meraih gagang telepon.

"Kediaman Akashi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kuroko, itu kau?"

"Ah," manik biru muda berbinar mengenali suara kasar tersebut. "Kagami-kun! Lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita bercakap-ca—"

"Hentikan, Kuroko! Ini bukan waktunya bercakap-cakap! Ini keadaan darurat! Cepatlah pulang!"

"A-apa?" Tetsuya berkedip bingung. "T-tetapi kau tak bisa pulang saat ini juga. Jarak dari rumahku ke rumah orang tuaku sangat jauh, dan aku harus menunggu Sei pulang terlebih dahulu. Sei tidak pernah memberiku izin untuk mengemudikan salah satu mobilnya, dan uang tabunganku telah habis untuk belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari… Seijuro tidak pernah memberiku sepeserpun …"

"Sial! Aku juga tidak bisa menjemputmu, Kuroko. Petugas keamanan __mansion-__ mu takkan membiarkanku masuk!"

Darah Tetsuya berdesir mendengar nada tergesa sahabatnya.

Mau tak mau, ia bertanya.

"A-apa … apa yang terjadi di sana …?"

Walaupun ia sendiri tak berani mendengar jawabannya.

"Orang tuamu! Dalam perjalanan menuju Osaka, sebuah kecelakaan beruntun, mereka sekarat —!"

Tangan pucat itu lemas seketika, seiring dengan jatuhnya gagang telepon yang ia pegang.

"Kuroko? Kuroko! Kuroko!"

Seruan Kagami yang memanggil namanya terdengar samar, seolah dari kejauhan. Pelan, lututnya juga melemas, dan Tetsuya jatuh terduduk di atas lantai dingin, sinar semangat di matanya lenyap.

**.:xxx:.**

Pikiran Seijuro kacau. Benar-benar kacau.

Ia membuka pintu kasar, membantingnya terbuka. Yang ia harapkan adalah kedamaian dan istirahat panjang di rumahnya.

Namun, tentu saja, hal itu takkan ia dapatkan di hari yang melelahkan ini.

Pria itu berdecak kesal ketika melihat Tetsuya menghambur keluar, ke arahnya, menghampirinya, dengan air muka paling ngeri yang pernah ia lihat.

"Seijuro!" seru Tetsuya panik. "Kumohon, tolong aku! Antarkan aku ke rumah orang tuaku! Mereka— mereka—"

Seijuro menyikut Tetsuya kasar, "Berisik! Kau tak lihat aku sedang sibuk?!"

"Tapi ini darurat! Aku sangat butuh bantuanmu, Sei, kumohon! Antarkan aku pulang ke rumah orang tuaku!"

"Kau tuli?! Bukankah tadi kukatakan aku sedang sibuk?! Pergilah! Menjauh dariku!"

"Seijuro!" Dalam satu usaha terakhir untuk membujuk suaminya, Tetsuya memeluknya erat-erat. Bulir air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan mulai menetes. "Kumohon, kabulkan permintaanku sekali ini saja. Aku berjanji, aku takkan meminta apapun lagi darimu! Hanya ini, Seijuro! Aku mohon antarkan aku ke rumah orang tuaku! Mereka—"

BRAK!

Ketika Tetsuya membuka mata, yang ia rasakan adalah nyeri hebat di belakang kepalanya, dan muka Seijuro yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Seijuro telah membantingnya ke dinding, dan kini menatapnya dengan penuh … kebencian.

Tetsuya menelan ludah. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar ketakutan. "Seiju—"

"Kau," cara Seijuro mengucapkannya membuat Tetsuya makin gemetaran, saking intensnya cara pria itu melantunkannya. "Aku benci kau. Dari seluruh orang yang kukenal di dunia ini, aku paling benci kau."

Benak Tetsuya seketika memutih mendengar Akashi mengatakannya.

"Kau boleh saja merasa senang telah menikah denganku, dan menyandang status sebagai istriku dengan dagu terangkat. Kau boleh menyandang status sebagai 'istri'-ku. Tetapi aku tidak akan menautkan sedikitpun rasa suka padamu. Ingatlah: aku menikahimu hanya karena kekayaanmu dan keluargamu. Aku tak sebodoh itu hingga sampai jatuh cinta padamu, menjijikkan. Dan setelah ayahmu mati, akulah yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan Kuroko."

Seijuro makin mendekatkan wajahnya, memastikan ucapannya langsung tertuju pada muka Tetsuya. Tiap kata diucapkan dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, dan justru itu membuat hati Tetsuya pecah tiap detiknya. Sinyal menuju benaknya terputus, dan pria itu hanya mampu tertegun, pandangan menunduk, tak berani menatap manik dwiwarna yang berapi-api itu. Sudut kedua matanya juga mulai bereaksi pada kalimat Seijuro, membuat matanya tergenang oleh benih air mata. Bibirnya hendak memotong Seijuro, hendak menghentikannya, hendak menegurnya untuk jangan meneruskan itu lagi karena, sungguh, ia tak tahan mendengarnya. Hatinya tak cukup kuat untuk mendengarnya.

"Dan aku bukan homo. Aku takkan pernah mau menikah dengan laki-laki. Dengar ini: setelah ayahmu mati, aku akan mendapat tahta kerajaan keluarga Kuroko dan Akashi, dan aku akan mendapat kekayaan yang tak terbatas. Lalu, setelah selesai urusanku denganmu, setelah kuceraikan dirimu, _kau akan kubuang._ "

Ucapan itu. Ayahnya. Ayahnya tersayang. Mati. Ayahnya memang nyaris mati. Dan selagi sang ayah masih ada, ia ingin menemuinya untuk terakhir kalinya! Dibuang. Tidak, tidak, Tetsuya tak ingin dibuang! Tetsuya ingin hidup bahagia selamanya!

"T—TIDAK! TIDAAAK!"

Bagai guci keramik yang dibanting ke tanah, ledakan emosi dalam diri Tetsuya tak tertahankan lagi. Pria itu jatuh terduduk, tangan menutupi telinganya dengan sangat erat, menolak membiarkan ucapan-ucapan Seijuro masuk dan menghancurkan hatinya lagi. Kedua jemari kakinya menekuk tegang, sementara bibirnya mengeluarkan suara melengking tinggi yang memekakkan.

Seijuro sendiri menunduk, tidak terlalu terkejut melihat reaksi Tetsuya. Bahkan, kedua matanya berkilat dalam kebahagiaan saat melihat pria yang sangat, sangat ia benci itu jatuh, hancur, dan kini menangis keras.

"Uhhh ... Huuu ... Sei ... Seijuro ... "

Oh, betapa menyenangkannya bermain dengan objek kebenciannya hingga hancur, hingga lebur, hingga Tetsuya tak berbentuk lagi: hanya sebuah raga kosong dengan pancaran mata tak bernyawa.

Sakit. Ya, Akashi Seijuro tahu dirinya memang sakit.

"Hei, dengar—"

"HENTIKAN! KUMOHON HENTIKAAAN!"

Senyum sadis terukir pada bibirnya. Bagus. Tahap awal telah tercapai. Dengan begini, menghancurkan Tetsuya akan semudah merobek kertas basah.

"Aku sangat, sangat, sangat membencimu. Bahkan pada malam pertama setelah kita menikah—"

"SEIJURO, BERHENTIII!"

"— aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menahanmu, mencengkeram tanganmu dengan sangat erat, dan membimbingmu menuju kamar kita dan melukaimu hingga kau tak kuat lagi dan pingsan, dan aku tak menyiratkan sedikitpun romansa dalam kalimatku. Camkan itu."

"TIDAAAK! TIDAAAK! TIDAAAAAAAK!"

"— karena kaulah aku tak bisa menikahi wanita yang telah lama kucintai! Karena kau ada, keluargaku takkan bisa memiliki pewaris lain! Karena kau ada, aku harus menderita selama satu bulan ini dan seterusnya hingga akhir hayatku, tinggal seatap dengan orang yang telah merenggut mimpi-mimpi lamaku!"

"TIDAK! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! AKU TAK MAU DENGAR!"

"Karenanya aku _sangat_ membencimu, Kuroko Tetsuya! Kau tak patut menyandang nama Akashi di belakang namamu! Kau hina! Kau menjijikkan! Kau tidak pantas hidup! Kau hanya akan menjadi batu penghalang di jalanku! Aku benar-benar muak melihatmu!"

"Se-Seijuro! Aahhh, hentikaaan ... Hiks ... " Tetsuya tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Tenggorokannya telah serak oleh memekik keras yang dulu belum pernah ia lakukan, dan ia hanya bisa terduduk, menunduk, menangis deras tanpa suara, dan terisak, masih memohon pada Seijuro-nya agar berhenti bicara.

Dan satu tangan mencengkeram ulu hatinya.

"Aku hanya punya satu keinginan untukmu ... "

Mata Tetsuya terbuka. Tidak, tidak, tidak! Jangan katakan, jangan katakan! Hentikan, Seijuro! Jangan katakan itu—

Dan Seijuro menghabisinya dengan satu kalimat terakhir,

"MATILAH KAU!"

**.:xxx:.**

_Bila ada hal yang tak Akashi Seijuro ketahui mengenai Tetsuya —_

Seijuro telah pergi. Pergi. Ia telah meninggalkan rumahnya sendiri. Dan meninggalkan Tetsuya, yang kini sangat butuh, sangat membutuhkannya.

Pria bersurai biru muda itu bagaikan remaja kecil yang baru saja melihat kedua orang tuanya dibunuh di depan matanya.

Walaupun, secara metamor, memang begitu adanya.

"Hahhh ... Hah ... O ... Obat ... nya ... "

Pria itu dengan tangan bergetar mencoba membuka tabung kecil berisi pil sedatifnya, air mata tetap bercucuran membasahi tutupnya yang bening, membuatnya semakin sulit untuk dibuka.

Deg deg. Deg deg. Deg deg.

Debaran jantungnya makin keras. Makin cepat. Makin menyakitkan, seolah gumpalan daging itu tengah mencoba mendobrak keluar dari lindungan tulang rusuknya.

"Tolong ... "

Tangan pucat itu berkali-kali mencoba memutar tutupnya, dan berkali-kali pula terpeleset dan gagal.

_'Terbukalah ... Kumohon, terbukalah ...'_

"Kumohon ... "

Napasnya makin terengah. Debaran jantungnya begitu cepat, begitu keras, hingga tangannya melayang mencengkeram dadanya, mencoba menenangkan organ itu.

_'Terbukalah ... Hanya dengan pil ini aku masih dapat hidup ...'_

"Siapapun ... "

_'Seijuro ... Seijuro ...'_

"Tolong ... "

Air mata itu menetes.

_— maka adalah bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya menderita penyakit jantung kronis sejak kecil._

**.:xxx:.**

Pria berjaket parasut itu telah lama berdiri di depan istana mewah milik keluarga Akashi, mata krimsonnya menatap tajam ke arah gerbang utama, memikirkan berbagai rencana untuk menembus pengamanan ketat yang mencegahnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Kalau Tetsuya tak bisa keluar, maka harus ialah yang masuk.

Dan tanpa seizin si kepala keluarga pemilik rumah, ia tak bisa masuk, dan itu berarti ia tak bisa menemui sahabat semenjak kecilnya. Tak bisa memboyong sahabatnya kembali ke rumah orang tuanya yang tengah dalam kesulitan besar.

Karenanya, ketika ia melihat pintu utama terbuka dan sesosok pria berambut merah rubi bergerak cepat menuruni tangga teras dan melangkah angkuh ke luar, dengan sigap Kagami Taiga menghampirinya.

Ialah satu-satunya kunci masuk.

"Oi, Akashi. Aku ingin menjenguk Kuro —Tetsuya." Taiga buru-buru berlari menyusul pria berjas itu. Ia bahkan tak sempat merasa heran mengapa Seijuro memilih untuk berjalan kaki ke luar dan bukannya diantar iringan limusin.

Seijuro hanya meliriknya sekilas, sebelum kemudian lanjut berjalan pergi.

"Akashi!" seru Kagami, kali ini sedikit emosional. Tangan kekarnya yang sewarna kayu muda mencengkeram pundak Seijuro dari belakang. Pria yang diserang itu hanya terdiam tak melawan, seolah pasrah ketika Taiga membuat mereka berhadapan.

"Aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu dulu —sebelum kalian berdua menikah di hotel itu— bahwa," ia menggeram, "kalau sampai, sekali saja, kau menyakiti Tetsuya, maka akan kupastikan hidupmu akan berubah menjadi neraka!"

Krimson menatap rubi. Tidak dalam sengitnya perang tatapan dengan aliran listrik khayalan, melainkan hanya krimson yang menyala marah.

Rubi hanya menatapnya kosong. Menatapnya tanpa emosi. Hingga Taiga sendiri tak bisa mengira-ngira apa gerangan yang kini tengah dipikirkan seorang Akashi.

Dan dengan kekuatan yang entah ia dapat dari mana, Seijuro menyingkirkan cengkeraman Taiga hanya dengan satu kibasan tangan.

"Pergi," desis pria itu. "Pergi dan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Kau sama saja dengan orang-orang tolol itu. Masuk saja bila kau memang ingin. Aku sudah tak peduli."

Lalu Seijuro pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tak sekalipun menoleh ke belakang.

Tujuannya berhasil. Ia telah mendapat izin langsung dari si Akashi. Tetapi bukan itu yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Ada sesuatu hal yang sangat mengganggu batin Taiga. Ada sesuatu yang sangat salah telah terjadi.

Taiga tak tahu apa itu, tetapi instingnya mengatakan ia nyaris terlambat untuk sesuatu.

Layaknya seekor harimau, Taiga berlari dengan langkah panjang, menyikut dada seorang bawahan Seijuro yang hendak menghalanginya masuk. Jarak sependek ini harusnya tak membuatnya terengah, tetapi kali ini keringatnya bahkan bercucuran.

Bukan dari rasa letih. Tetapi dari rasa takut. Cemas.

Ada yang salah. Sangat salah.

Dan ia pun membuka pintu utama, hanya untuk menemukan Tetsuya meringkuk di sudut ruang tamu, pucat kaku, dan bibir membiru. Dan satu tangan mencengkeram bagian dada, satu lagi terkulai lemas dekat setabung pil sedatif penyakit jantung yang isinya berceceran di atas lantai.

"Ku … "

Wajah Taiga memucat, jemari tangannya membeku. Napasnya terhenti, begitu pula dengan lalu lintas kerja syaraf otaknya.

Selama beberapa detik, tubuh Taiga tak berfungsi.

Kuroko. Kuroko. Tetsuya Kuroko. Tetsuya Kuroko!

Benak Taiga berteriak memanggil nama sahabatnya, berharap Tetsuya akan membuka sebelah mata dan tersenyum tipis lalu menenangkannya karena semua ini hanya kelakar belaka.

Tetapi hal itu tak kunjung terjadi. Sekeras apapun Taiga berteriak, bahkan hingga tenggorokannya terasa amat perih, Tetsuya tak bergeming.

Tetsuya tetap meringkuk di sudut. Matanya tetap terpejam. Dadanya tak bergerak. Jemarinya tetap tergantung lunglai.

Saat itulah, sebuah impuls spontan ia terima. Secepat kilat, walau masih gemetar, Taiga mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jaket dan menekan kasar beberapa nomor, lalu menekan tombol _'call'._

"Ambulans!" teriak Taiga histeris pada gagang telepon, membuat si perawat yang menerima panggilannya memekik kaget. "Aku butuh ambulans di Akashi Manor, SEKARANG!"

**.:xxx:.**

Di atas sebuah tebing di tepi pulau Kyoto. Dikelilingi pepohonan sakura dan taman krisan. Dibatasi pagar kayu yang menyambungkan beberapa kuil Shinto. Sebuah taman pemakaman untuk beberapa keluarga ternama bersemayam.

Di bawah pohon sakura terbesar, di bibir tebing, Akashi Seijuro berdiri.

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku kemari."

Ia menunduk. Matanya memancarkan sinar sayang.

"Ibu."

Semilir angin berhembus lembut, menggerakkan beberapa helai rambutnya, seolah perwujudan dari tangan ibunya mengelus kepala.

Seijuro menutup mata. Ia menghela napas, berlutut di samping sebuah makam, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas batu nisan.

Batu itu hangat mengenai pipinya, seolah sang ibu sedang membelai wajah putranya.

"Aku merindukan Ibu … "

Tangan Seijuro merengkuh erat nisan itu.

Seolah ia tengah benar-benar memeluk ibunya.

Memejamkan mata, Seijuro menelan kembali sebuah isakan.

"Semua ini … aku tak mampu lagi berpikir jernih. Ibu, aku tahu Ibu kecewa padaku. Tetapi aku hanya ingin … tinggal dengan orang yang kucintai … Aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia, seperti sebelum Ibu meninggalkanku dan ayah sendirian …"

Semilir lembut lagi. Seijuro menarik napas yang tercekat.

"Aku benci hidupku. Aku tak punya penopang hidup lagi, Ibu. Aku … " Ia menengadah. "Aku mencintai Shiina. Bukan Tetsuya. Aku ingin menuntun Shiina menuju altar, bukan Tetsuya."

Deburan ombak terdengar sayup dari bawah tebing. Seijuro menelan ludah, dan berbisik lembut.

"Bagaimana menurut Ibu … tentang Shiina?"

Lantunan air yang pecah menabrak dinding tebing terdengar, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Seijuro memperhatikan suara alam tersebut sebagai isyarat, dan ia meneruskan dengan hati bimbang.

"Bagaimana … Tetsuya?"

Hening selama beberapa detik. Sebelum muncul hembusan angin kecil, membawa sebuah kelopak sakura jatuh ke atas telapak tangan Seijuro.

Pemuda itu mendongak.

"Ibu … "

Buku-buku jarinya menegang, dan Akashi meremas kelopak tersebut.

Sudut matanya berkedut marah.

"Bagaimana bisa Ibu memilih Tetsuya di atas Shiina?!"

**.:xxx:.**

"Sebelumnya, kami turut berduka cita. Kami telah melakukan semua yang kami mampu, tetapi mungkin Tuhan telah berkehendak lain."

Taiga berkedip bagai orang tolol. Menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan kosong, seolah pria berjas medis itu baru saja menggunakan bahasa dari negara lain.

Di sampingnya duduk Kazunari dan Shiina, si pria mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu istrinya yang terkulai lemas.

"Ka … zu …"

Setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipi pucat Shiina, dan Kazunari menelan ludah.

"Akashi Tetsuya telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya karena serangan jantung."

Untuk pertama kalinya, insting seorang Kagami Taiga salah.

Ia sudah terlambat.

Dan walau Kazunari memanggilnya berkali-kali, Taiga tetap tak bisa menarik dirinya dari kubangan kesedihan.

**.:xxx:.**

Satu jam berlalu.

Dan Seijuro belum juga beralih dari posisinya.

Pria itu terus duduk di sana. Tak bergeming.

Bahkan getaran dari ponsel yang ia simpan di saku celana tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Mengapa … Tetsuya?"

Desisnya, seraya menggertakkan gigi.

"Mengapa … mengapa dia?"

_'Kau ingin tahu mengapa dia, Putraku?'_

_"Seijuro-kun,"_

Akashi mendongak kaget.

Suara itu ... suara yang begitu familiar ...

_"Seijuro-kun,"_

Suara yang selalu menyambutnya dengan ramah tiap kali ia membuka pintu rumahnya ...

_"Seijuro-kun,"_

Suara lembut yang tiap malam memanggilnya agar keluar dari kamar untuk makan malam bersama, yang mana hingga detik ini jua tak pernah terlaksana ...

_"Seijuro-kun,"_

Sudut mata 'kaisar'-nya mendapati sosok seseorang dalam zona penglihatannya.

Akashi menoleh. Di sampingnya, adalah Tetsuya menatapnya sayang.

Tetsuya-nya.

"Tetsuya ... " Merah dan kuning berkedip menatap sosok di depannya. Seolah tak percaya. "Tetsuya ... "

_"Seijuro-kun."_

Dan ia tersenyum. Kuroko Tetsuya— ah, bukan, Akashi Tetsuya, tersenyum padanya.

Setelah apa yang selama ini ia perbuat pada Tetsuya ...

Setelah semua ucapan menyakitkan dan tindakan kasar yang dia terima ...

Setelah semua pelampiasan yang terlimpahkan padanya ...

"Tetsu ... ya?"

_"Ya, Seijuro-kun?"_

Ia masih bersedia menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Dan Seijuro merasakan sesuatu dalam hatinya terlepas. Sesuatu yang berat, keras, dan dingin, telah terlepas.

Mulanya, air dari sudut mata kanan yang menitik. Lalu dari yang sebelah kiri. Kemudian kanan lagi. Lalu kiri, lalu bersamaan ...

... lalu bertambah deras, dan Seijuro menggertakkan giginya ...

Ia tak kuasa menghentikannya.

Sang kaisar tak kuasa memerintahkan air matanya untuk berhenti mendaras.

_"Seijuro-kun ... "_ tersenyum lemah, Tetsuya maju dan mengusap pipi suaminya lembut. _"Jangan ditahan, Sayang. Jangan."_

"Tet ... su ... ya … "

_"Lepaskan saja, Sayang. Lepaskan semuanya."_

"Tetsuya … k-kumohon … " Seijuro menutup mata, dan memeluk Tetsuya erat-erat. "Peluk aku. Tahan aku."

Sosok samar Tetsuya tersenyum. Ia melakukan persis apa yang diminta Seijuro, dan berbisik lembut.

_"Aku selalu melakukannya, Seijuro-kun."_

Seketika, Akashi Seijuro menangis kencang.

'Karena itulah aku memilihnya di atas pilihanmu, Putraku.'

_'Aku ingin kau bahagia dengan orang yang mampu melepas segel pada gerbang hatimu.'_

**.:xxx:.**

Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Kazu!" Wanita bermata sewarna zaitun itu meremas lengan suaminya. "I-itu! Itu Sei!"

Kazunari menoleh ke arah yang dituju, matanya melebar begitu melihat sosok yang mereka cari-cari atas permintaan Taiga yang tampak sangat kalut.

Seijuro tampak sangat … hancur, namun di saat bersamaan, damai.

Dengan langkah pelan, Kazunari melepas pegangan Shiina dan berjalan mendekati pria itu.

"Seijuro," Kazunari menggigit bibir. "Sesungguhnya ada yang hendak kuutarakan padamu. Shiina memintaku untuk mengatakan ini sedari dulu, tetapi kau selalu saja menjaga jarak denganku, entah karena apa. Jadi," ia menarik napas. "Shiina … dan aku … saat hari kelulusan kami dari SMA Shutoku … kami telah berjanji untuk menikah. Namun impian kami terpaksa tertunda, karena orang tua Shiina menentangnya. Dan … aku tahu harusnya aku tak boleh merasa senang atas ini, tetapi ketika pasangan Midorima nyaris jatuh bangkrut, ayahmulah yang melihat peluang untuk menyelamatkan posisi rekan kerjanya di ranah hukum … Dan dengan wibawanya, ia meminta agar kami dinikahkan."

Menoleh, Seijuro menatap mereka.

"Seijuro. Aku hendak menegaskan sesuatu." Kazunari menajamkan mata. Meninggalkan Shiina di belakang, nada suaranya meningkat. "Aku dan Shiina saling mencintai! Kami tak seperti yang kau bayangkan, menikah atas paksaan! Dan aku berjanji, di atas nama Takao Kazunari, aku akan melindungi dan mencintai Shiina seumur hidupku! Sehingga kau tak perlu merasa ragu, Seijuro. Kau tak perlu mencemaskan Shiina."

Seijuro menunduk, jemarinya perlahan membuka kepalan tangan, memperlihatkan sebuah kelopak sakura.

Kelopak sakura.

Jadi ini.

Jadi ini maksud ibunya .

"Aku tak marah,"

Kazunari mendongak.

"Kau … tidak?"

"Tidak. Bahkan, sejujurnya," ia tersenyum. "Aku lega."

_"Seijuro-kun,"_

Seijuro memejamkan mata.

__"_ Ya?" _

_"Apakah Seijuro-kun merindukanku?"_

_"Sangat,"_ Seijuro merengkuh Tetsuya makin erat, tak mau melepaskannya. _"Aku sangat, sangat merindukanmu, Tetsuya-ku."_

_"Aku juga ... sangat merindukan Seijuro-kun,"_ _senyum kecil itu masih juga tak goyah. Tetsuya mendorong Seijuro pelan, lalu menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Apakah Seijuro-kun sanggup berpisah denganku?"_

_"Ber ... pi ... sah?"_ Manik merah-kuning yang dulunya begitu mematikan kini tak ubahnya mirip dengan mata anak kecil yang hendak ditinggal orang tuanya. _"Kenapa ... kenapa kita harus berpisah?"_

_"Karena aku tak bisa bersama dengan Seijuro-kun lagi di dunia ini ... "_ senyum itu berubah pahit, Seijuro memperhatikan _ _._ "Aku harus segera menyusul ayah dan ibuku di rumah. Dan Tuhan hanya memberiku jatah waktu beberapa menit untuk bertemu terakhir kalinya denganmu, Seiju—"_

Ucapannya terputus tatkala Seijuro memotongnya.

_"Biarkan aku ikut!"_

_"Se-Seijuro-kun?"_

_"Biarkan aku mengikutimu, Tetsuya. Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu. Aku ingin tinggal bersama orang yang kucintai, dan mencintaiku."_

_"Seijuro-kun ... "_ suara Tetsuya kembali melembut dari sebelumnya yang tegang. __"_ Kalau begitu, ayo pulang."_

_Seijuro berkedip._

_"Pulang?"_

_"Iya. Ayo, pulang."_

_"Pulang ke mana?"_

_"Ke rumah kita yang baru,"_

Seijuro mengambil langkah mundur.

"Kazu!" jerit Shiina mendadak, panik. "Sei! Hentikan dia! Hentikan dia!"

"Sssh, tenang Sayang, tenang," Kazunari merengkuh dan mengelus punggung istrinya. Matanya juga menyorotkan sinar kaget, namun prioritasnya kali ini adalah ketenangan Shiina terlebih dahulu. "Akan kucoba menyadarkannya. Kau tunggu di sini, oke?"

_"Ibu, inikah akhirnya?"_

_"Semua terserah padamu Putraku."_

Dengan satu tarikan napas, ia membentuk sebuah senyum kecil untuk pertama kalinya.

_"Ayo, Seijuro-kun. Kita pulang."_

"Benar. Pulang."

Satu langkah mundur.

"Seijuro, hentikan!

_"Ayo kita pulang ke rumah baru kita."_

"Pulang …"

Satu langkah lagi.

"SEI!"

_"Ayo kita mulai kisah kita dari awal."_

"Baiklah."

"SEIJURO! HENTIKAN! KAU MENDEKATI BIBIR TEBING!"

"SEI! SEI!"

"Aku pulang, Tetsuya ... "

Ia melenyapkan keseimbangannya, dan gravitasi menariknya jatuh menuju lautan lepas.

"SEIII!"

Byur!

_"Selamat datang di rumah, Seijuro-kun."_

__[End]_ _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Review dan feedback akan sangat diapresiasi.


End file.
